yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial
The Tutorial is one of the most important aspects of Yandere Simulator. It will teach you the important aspects of the game such as the Student Council, Yandere Vision, bloody clothing, Sanity, etc. Gameplay While playing the game, the tutorial pop-ups can be disabled in the settings on Ayano's Phone. Currently, there are about only 15 tutorial pop-ups. However, YandereDev said that before the demo, he will add more of these pop-ups. These pop-ups are located around Akademi High School. Benefits These pop-ups can be activated in a variety of different ways: being too close to the student council, wearing bloody clothing, committing murder, etc. These pop-ups serve as useful information for those who haven't played Yandere Simulator yet. Disabling These pop-ups can be disabled on Ayano's phone and can be located in the Settings Tab. When you disable the Tutorial, a pop up like this will show up, notifying you for added confirmation on removing them. Reputation When students see Ayano doing too many suspicious things (such as holding a weapon, wearing bloody clothing, etc), a pop up like this will show up, informing you of the reputation meter, how to recover your reputation, and the consequences of losing too much reputation. Student Council When going closer to student council members, a pop up will appear showing you the purpose of these students. It will also inform Ayano who these members are, what they do for the school, and what they can do to her. Teachers When entering the Faculty Room, a pop up will appear showing you the main purpose of the teachers. Teachers can apprehend you when you get caught for murder or lose a fight when attempting to kill them. Teachers can also send you to the Guidance Counselor if you do one of the five following things: * They see you visibly insane or laughing hysterically. * They see you wearing bloody clothing. * They see you carrying a weapon around. * They see you attempting to steal something. * They see you hanging around in the Faculty Room after previous warnings, or hanging around in their classroom (excluding Yandere-chan's classroom) after previous warnings. Yandere Vision When holding down the Left Ctrl button long enough, Yandere Vision will be activated along with a pop up. It shows the player on how to use it to search for important things. (locating students, blood, mops, buckets, sink, corpses, etc.). Senpai When approaching Senpai, the screen turns pink due to his aura, and Ayano will become shy around him. It will also bring up this pop-up. This pop-up will show you who this person is and what to do to get him. Bloody Clothing After killing an NPC, Ayano's clothes will be covered with blood stains. It will warn you to clean it up before anyone notices it, in which they will start gossiping about you, and will lower your reputation. Cleaning Blood After killing an NPC, blood will be leaking out from the corpse. This pop-up appears in order to warn you to clean it up before anyone notices it, and call the police. This will cause Ayano to be arrested if she hasn't disposed of the evidence. Attending Class This popup appears after Ayano attends class for the first time, explaining the benefits for attending class and the consequences for being late. Police This pop-up will appear if an NPC calls the police after witnessing murder, finding a corpse, finding blood, etc. To avoid being arrested, the player must at least restore their sanity, dispose of their bloody clothing/gloves/mask, clean the blood off themselves, and dispose of the murder weapon (unless it has no fingerprints on it, has another NPC's fingerprints on it, or has been washed off in a drinking fountain). Joining Clubs This pop-up will appear when Ayano walks into a clubroom for the first time. To join a club, the player must go to the club leader while they are in their clubroom, speak to them, and ask to join. They will be allowed to join, as long as they are not already in another club, left the club beforehand, or a member of the club has witnessed them murdering someone. Weapons This pop-up will appear when the player picks up a weapon for the first time. If the player goes up to an NPC, the prompt above their head will be 'Attack'. Notes in Lockers This pop-up will appear when the player goes near the 'Find Student Locker' prompt. To find a student's locker and leave a note, you must take their picture and go to the 'Find Student Locker' prompt (pole near the lockers with a poster on it). Select their portrait in the selection screen, and leave a note in the locker that the large pink arrow points to. Restoring Sanity This pop-up will appear when Ayano's sanity reaches 0%. To restore sanity, the player can look at a picture of Senpai, go in Senpai's aura for a while, or repeatedly press the Left CTRL key to laugh hysterically. Taking Pictures This pop-up will appear when the player passes through the school gate as soon as school begins. To take a picture, you must hold down the right mouse button (or left trigger), aim it at a student's face, corpse, panties, etc., and press Ctrl, left mouse button, or right trigger. Info-chan's Services This pop-up will appear when the player goes by Info-chan's room for the first time. To use one of Info-chan's services, pause the game and select 'Favors'. From there, you can select Schemes, Drops, or Services, and purchase things with panty shots.Category:Game Mechanics